


Ice Cream Nights & Stars

by excitedauthor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, also mark and jaemin have a bigger part in this than i realized whoops i'm not even sorry, but fyi the smut isn't in the first chapter bc screech i is awkward, but seriously much fluff, i can't write come at me though, jaemin is a cutie ready to fight for his love but uk how it is, leave me alone, lowkey inspired by my dumbness when I get too much sugar not exactly, mark is so nice, mention of other dream members, noren is lovely y'all are just biased, oh i mention stars a lot i'm into that, some awkward shit if i ever saw anything, this is a mess, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitedauthor/pseuds/excitedauthor
Summary: Like all good things, it started as an accident. Kinda. Basically. Maybe?





	1. Sweet Rush.

**Author's Note:**

> &. first time writing anything explicit idk how graphic this will be tbh once i get there  
&. i really don't know how to write or what i'm doing i just love these two okay yes okay  
&. like, these two make me happier every day so i wrote it for me but y'all can read too  
&. think that's about it, please let me know how i did overall in the comments!  
&. stan nct dream and someone make sm hire new managers bc they suck!!

**In** all seriousness, it was not Jeno's brightest idea to have ice cream late at night. In fact, it could have been pegged down as a terrible idea. The night air was quite chilly, a calm breeze floating by. It was dark, and the stars shone down like little light faeries, making it feel like a magical time to be alive. It was not his fault that he was craving sweets at that particular moment, was it? Renjun seemed to think so, crossing his arms against his chest, vehemently denying him the sweet pleasure of sugar.

"It's cold."

"But, I want something cold."

"You'll get sick."

"I'll let you know I have an excellent immune system."

Renjun was hardly amused. "You got sick three weeks ago from a tiny bit of rain."

"Rain's my weakness?" Jeno said, trying to sound confident and failing.

Renjun scoffed. "Mhm, and Jaemin's allergic to coffee."

Falling dramatically onto Renjun's lap, Jeno sighed. "I can't even get a tiny one? Not even a smidgen of ice cream?"

"No, because then you'll want me to have some as well and one of us needs to have common sense," Renjun retorts, but he sounds exasperatedly fond without trying. "Shut up, and watch the stars."

Jeno looked at his soulmate intently in the dim light, memorizing the shadows across his face and sparkle in the other's eyes. "Why look at the stars when I can look at you instead?"

The reaction is immediate, Renjun blushing a faint pink and he huffs. "Flirty dumbass."

"Your dumbass," Jeno smirks.

He receives a slap on the shoulder for his efforts.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining, Jeno. You'll wake up Mark."

Mark was, in fact, downstairs. They (being Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, and Mark) lived together in one large house and have always lived together after graduating college. It kinda of felt right. They'd all been close friends since elementary and also happened to be each other's soulmates (Jeno and Renjun, Mark and Jaemin in case that wasn't clear). They all paid their share of the rent and kept the group area as clean as they could. It was a pretty fair arrangement, and everyone was for the most part as happy as could be. Jeno taught dance in the morning and worked an afternoon shift at a cafe near home, Renjun was a writer and artist, Mark had just resigned from his post as coast guard and was looking for a job at the rex center ten miles away, and Jaemin worked the night shift at the local club. Because Mark didn't have a job currently, he often stayed at home, doing most of the housework while the others worked, and then slept from exhaustion afterward. That being said, Mark had always been a light sleeper, and it was wise of Renjun to tell Jeno to be quiet. Their elder was always tired it seemed, and they all made serious efforts not to interrupt his sleep. That was partially because Jaemin would have murdered them both, but what's new about that?

"I'd quit whining if I was allowed to have ice cream!" Jeno whisper shouted too loud, making Renjun facepalm.

The two of them had come to the roof to supposedly stargaze, though Jeno was looking at Renjun more than the stars. Renjun, being the artsy person he was adored stars, simply loved them, and Jeno was whipped enough that he didn't mind when they stayed up super late just to watch the stars fade into the morning sun. Did Renjun ever sleep? Probably not. Did Jeno? Yes. He needed sleep, very much so. Actually, like Mark, he should have been sleeping already which was perhaps the real reason he wanted ice cream. It would have kept him awake longer, because he loved being with Renjun as long as possible. There was never enough time to spend with Renjun, and that was literally just facts.

"Mhph, fine. Fine! Just one scoop - "

But, Jeno was already racing downstairs (as quietly as he could) towards the freezer, coming back up with -

"You cannot possibly think you can finish an entire pint!" Renjun exclaimed, almost forgetting his own quiet rule.

Jeno smiled angelically. "Of course not. You'll help me."

"I will not."

"I cannot believe you made me eat an entire pint of ice cream with you," Renjun groaned a considerable amount of time later, sugar beginning to cloud his better judgement.

"You're whipped for me like this ice cream, so it's really fine," Jeno said languidly, trying to keep his limbs from shaking in sugar overdose.

"I think you're talking about whipped cream. Ice cream isn't whipped."

"But, it's cream!"

"Oh my gosh, why am I with you?" Renjun asked dramatically, tufts of brown hair being moved by the wind.

"Because we're soulmates. Our hearts know so," Jeno said, which earned him another slap. "Ow?!"

"Can you stop being cheesy for one damn second?"

"Hm, no."

"Damnit."

Jeno smiled, eyes scrunching up into little moons. "You know you love me and my cheesiness."

Renjun smiled then. "I suppose I do." He added after a pause. "I really do love you, Jeno."

Teasing his elder (by one month) was so easy. "Oh, who's being cheesy now?"

"Shut up, you have a lifetime of cheese," Renjun muttered.

Jeno laughed while Renjun pouted, both staring high up into the night sky. Thousands of stars glittered back at them, two human beings who were connected beyond space and time. They'd find each other anytime, anywhere, and they'd love each other even if they never realized it. Jeno was glad he had found Renjun so quickly. He'd become his everything in such a short amount of time, Jeno could hardly imagine life without the smaller male.

Maybe it was the sugar getting to him, but he felt heat blossom in his cheeks as he suddenly rushed forward and captured his love's lips, surprising him enough that he (Renjun), let out the softest gasp, and then a moan.

That went straight to Jeno's head, blood rushing down south, and the night air suddenly was not half as chilly as it used to be anymore. Renjun grabbed onto Jeno's hair, rather instinctual all things considered, as Jeno swiftly moved so he was on top of the other, and their lips became a tangled mess. They parted and connected like two drops of water, longing to be one for as long as possible before gravity (or in this case, oxygen) made that impossible - and then they were back at it all over again.

Renjun made another noise that was rather undefinable, and that is precisely when Jeno lost it. Mark be damned, he picked the other up without any issue and whispered hotly, "My bedroom. Now."

It wasn't like Renjun was gonna argue with that.

Of course, Mark had to be awake when Jeno and Renjun climbed down the stairs from the attic. If they'd known he'd be up, they would have made some sort of effort to try and look more presentable but...

Renjun's shirt was a third unbuttoned, Jeno's hair was a complete mess, both were flushed and panting breathily as they descended the steps. Jeno saw Mark first, and he suddenly felt quite... embarrassed? Guilty, even. He hoped they hadn't woken Mark up, as it looked like he was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes before said eyes grew as wide as saucers... though, all things considered, Mark looked less traumatized than Jeno would have expected had he been expecting their elder at all.

There was dead silence for a moment, save for the two soulmates heaving in oxygen like a dying man who'd been choked close to death.

"I interrupted a moment, didn't I?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer.

Jeno nodded mutely the same time Renjun said, "Yeah, we'd like to get back to that if you don't mind."

Jeno look at Renjun with mild shock.

Mark smirked, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "Well, I'll have you know now I got a text from Nana. You guys go do your thing and I'll do mine with him when he gets home early. Deal?"

So, that's why he didn't look traumatized. Jeno was such an idiot sometimes, but he blamed it on the sugar and the fact that he had been working out heavily most of the day. Renjun seemed a little phased, but not much, and the smallest of the three simply nodded and then dragged Jeno - and I mean _literally dragged him _\- towards Jeno's room. The tall blond mouthed a, _"Thank you,"_ to Mark for being so understanding, but he wasn't sure if Mark saw clearly, since he only squinted his eyes in response.

"Remember kids, have safe sex! Be clean! Uh, and close the door!"

The door was slammed extra hard just for Mark and he nodded to himself quietly before waiting on the couch for his own soulmate to get home.

They'd hardly closed the door before Renjun was on his tiptoes while bringing Jeno's face down to level with his own as he tugged on the other's clothing, mouthing kisses all over his neck.

"I can't believe... you're still in... uh... in the mood, right after Mark - " Jeno tried to say, but was cut off when Renjun's lips finally stopped their assault on his neck and _finally_ found his lips. Jeno really liked it when Renjun took the initiative sometimes, it was a wonderful feeling, knowing the other was worked up for him, but he was just surprised he was worked up for him after talking with Mark because... despite what Mark said and implied, _it was Mark_.

Renjun breathed out, "I swear I think it's the sugar," before he kissed Jeno senseless to the point he couldn't even find enough grey matter in his head to agree.

They fell onto Jeno's bed without much decor. Jeno hit his head on the wood and let out a groan, but Renjun probably interpreted it differently. Their legs went back to being tangled and Jeno forgot about Mark and Jaemin as his soulmate just gave him so much attention. Jeno loved attention, and he loved it coming from Renjun the most. He just loved Renjun the most and that was not going to change anytime soon. Time seemed to have no meaning, and Jeno's heart was ready to burst from it's place in his chest when Renjun murmured the tiniest, "I love you," into his ear.

Jeno flipped them so he was on top again and decided he couldn't bear to let his beloved little boyfriend, soulmate, absolute love of his life, do all the work. What kind of a person would he be to let Renjun do a thing like that?

Renjun's kisses were hot and quick, but Jeno's were slow and burned like a fire that only knew how to grow. Tenderly, slowly, completely, Jeno showed his other half how much he meant to him with tender touches that left the skin with goosebumps and slowly, Jeno let his tongue explore all the places it knew well already in Renjun's mouth. He liked to take his time, liked to drag things on forever, just to see when it would all snap and break in pieces. He liked grabbing the older boy by the waist and firmly gripping onto him like he was his lifeline, liked the way Renjun writhed beneath him, too prideful to beg him to hurry up or go faster. He was, in fact, waiting for that point when Renjun would break and plead with him. He liked seeing Renjun unravel before him, liked to know he had that power over Renjun. That could have sounded strange to some people, but it really wasn't. After all, Renjun had the same effect on him using different methods, that was all.

A random thought hit Jeno right at that moment and he tortuously moved away from Renjun to mutter, "This is definitely the sugar."

Renjun stared at Jeno as if he'd said that the world was on fire and pink porcupines were taking over before grabbing him by the neck and practically smashing their lips back together, not even deigning to answer that with a proper response.

"Mark, baby! You're up!" Jaemin said, tired face filled with light at the sight of his boyfriend. "Wait, why are you up?"

Mark looked weary. "Jeno and Jun are going at it right now, and I thought I'd wait up for you. I lied, told them we'd do something fun, so don't get mad at them for waking me up."

Jaemin looked ready to murder, but Mark quickly took his bag off his shoulder and ruffled his grey hair. "Now now, they haven't done anything scandalous in months. Let them have their moment."

"We haven't done anything in months. Are you trying to tell me something?" Jaemin asked curiously, fiddling with the blue streaks in his hair, smiling fondly at Mark.

"Unless you really wanted to? No. I'm actually exhausted. I just want to sleep with you, and I mean actual rest," Mark replied, giving Jaemin a soft kiss on the cheek. "Cuddle with me and tell me a story so I won't have nightmares about my two best friends?"

"Mark Lee, you are the nicest angel, has anyone told you that?" Jaemin asked, tossing his coat onto the couch before picking Mark up, bridal style. "You let them do what they want and simply want cuddles as payment?"

Mark blushed. "Stop, I'm just being considerate if we ever pull anything like this."

Jaemin grinned, positively smirking hard. "Oh? Getting ideas, are we?"

"Cuddles?" Mark reiterated, gesturing with a floppy hand towards their bedroom.

"Yes, yes, of course Your Highness, how could I be so inconsiderate?" Jaemin gasped, rushing towards their room so he could be there for the love of his life. "Let's get you back in bed, baby. You need the rest."


	2. The Universe, Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I realized I need to explain this verse and procrastination on other things is great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me pls I've not ever really wrote before so :)

**Soulmates** exist. Two individuals who could love each other completely. The kind of love was up for them to decide, which was the main reason for soulmates to break off. Sometimes, the soulmates did not love each other in the same way. Other cases, some would fall in love with someone who was not their soulmate. Such a case had happened to friends of our main four. Mark had been childhood best friends with Lee Donghyuck, and as they grew up it became apparent the younger fell for him. Just slightly. They'd eventually worked things out, but things just weren't quite the same after that. Another case of a tragic fallout with soulmates was Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle. Jisung didn't seem to love romantically at all, but Chenle, the poor boy... head over heels in love. Jisung wanted platonic friendship and Chenle wanted more. The main four still have no idea what's going on between those two or if they've finally worked their differences out. They're all rather busy and focused on their lives to branch out too far.

Onto how soulmates actually work. It differs for each pair, and yes, only applicable for two people. Poly amorous soulmates have not been yet recorded in history. Some pairs have ink like bars on their wrist that will form either symbols important to their other half, words, or other things of that nature. Some simply feel _different_ when they see their soulmate. Others are less fortunate with finding their soulmate and get sick the entire day they meet them until they actually meet them. The most common, however, seems rather random. When your eyes met your soulmates eyes at the age of eighteen (only one has to be eighteen), your eyes change color permanently. Some people only change in one eye, but the change is permanent. Of course, you could simply cover it up with colored contacts, but many choose to keep their odd eye colors since it symbolizes a happy moment for them in their lives. Mark and Jaemin did not have such an eye opening (pun fully kinda there and intended) soulmate experience. Jaemin got a tattoo of the words, _"Uh, and that's a long ass ride__,"_ which were the point lyrics of a song Mark wrote (his first song to be specific) in high school. Jaemin is forever amused and partially bitter that his pure floofy boyfriend was cursing at such a young age, but it wasn't like his language was a whole lot better. Mark got a tattoo of an overflowing cup of coffee, because Jaemin does indeed drink enough coffee he should have died a long time ago and coffee affects his life in a detrimental way. Imagine all the times Jaemin would have fainted without coffee, because at this rate, he practically runs on coffee fumes. Jeno and Renjun, on the other hand, got the natural eye color change. Renjun's right eye turned a solid green (his left is still a sweet chocolate brown) whereas both of Jeno's eyes became a startling electric blue.

I digress.

In the case of a soulmate dying before the other, the mark you got from your soulmate will fade. It is still there, but it will become a lot less prominent. Examples would be tattoos that were a hard black becoming a dull grey. Eyes lose their vibrancy in color but still have their changed color. Those who had that feeling to signify their soulmate will simply never feel that feeling again. There are probably other occasions and instances where other things occur, but for the purpose of this story it shall not be recorded here. Of course, I could pull up the whole vampire Taeyong soulmate journals but I'd rather not since we're focusing on more important topics (_can you tell i'm not a serious writer lol_). Maybe in another journal (_because for some reason I view these chapters more as journals_). But, speaking of vampires, there are hidden non-humanoids in this universe - not limited to vampires. They are extremely good at hiding their true identity and act as human as can be. In fact, at least one of the main four of this story is not human, but that is for you to figure out.

Soulmates have always existed since the beginning of creation. Two souls meant for one another. You would think such a thing like karma exists in this universe, but it doesn't. History doesn't acknowledge its presence if it is real, at the very least. It's rather odd, why people seem to believe that it doesn't exist. Maybe not your typical kind of karma, but when Renjun looks at Jeno and smells old cigar smoke and sees his face behind a background of grassy fields and flowers they've never seen before, he can't help but wonder if he's not remembering past memories. Renjun's always been into conspiracy theories of this type of nature. Jeno doesn't believe it. Not really, but he humors Renjun for the heck of it, and because he loves him. If his soulmate believes in aliens and ghosts, he can go right ahead and believe that. The government was probably just trying to cover up all this stuff anyway. Who was to say that monsters and other less violent creatures existed or not? Did anyone have proof they didn't exist, just because they'd never seen them? Not really, nope!

Jaemin firmly does not care whether aliens exist, doesn't care if he will see one or not, doesn't feel the need to prove that at all. Mark's stance on the supernatural, fate, destiny, and the rest has always been... unclear. He's not very open about it, and no one's been curious enough to ask him firmly and pry answers out of his uncooperative head. It must be mentioned, that Donghyuck used to diss fate all the time, but that is still a story for later.

This is all that will be written for this week (_and I will try very hard to update weekly, but my life is hectic and who knows how that will work_). I hope I covered everything important. If anyone has questions, do let me know. As always, grammar is unchecked so all mistakes will be apologized for here. I'm brainstorming a Noren Celestial type Au and I may post that too. Please drink tons of water and be safe everyone! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc i'm a dumbass i'll update the tags later bc fuck it i'll add everyone in eventually knowing me.

**Author's Note:**

> &. i stop here bc *insecure* and tired it's late where i am uhh again tell me how i did/am doing so far!  
&. thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
